Saving Ham
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: It's been a few weeks since Grace's funeral and Ham is assigned a new partner, and being the newbie, it'll be a hard fitting into the tight-knit group. Ham tries to get rid of her, but will he end up falling for her instead?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This will be my first Saving Grace story. I recently got the DVD's (finally!) and I've been watching them (mostly for Ham, because OMG! Kenny Johnson is so friggin HOT and awesome!), and I've come up with an idea, since it's no longer on TV. I Love this show and I love Holly Hunter, she's one of my favorite actresses, and it sucks that it's not on. I mean, it's a really good show. Okay, now onto the story... I'm just gonna dive right into it, no introduction or nothing. You know who everyone is, right? Well, I hope I'm doing this right and bear with me, since it's my first story like this, plus don't forget it's totally AU! And as always R&R kiddies!

P.S. I own NOTHING from Saving Grace... just my OC's! Thanks!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

Ham was sitting in his chair at headquarters, clutching his Oklahoma Sooners football, staring at Grace's old, empty desk in front of him, because today was the day, that he was getting assigned a new partner. With the name, Detective Logan, and since nobody knows anything about the newbie, he was really hoping that it was a guy he'd be working with, since he's not ready to work with any other woman, besides Grace.

Butch walked in and saw Ham focused on on Grace's desk, he sighed, leaning up against Ham's. "Meet your new partner yet?"

"Nope."

"Do you know if it's a he or a she?"

"Nope."

"Whoever it is... they have a sweet 2010 candy apple blue Chevy Camero SS, in the parking lot."

"Good for them." Ham shrugged. "It was there when I got here."

"You wanna know what I think?"

"Not really."

"Well." Butch chuckled. "I think, the car belongs to a female."

Ham looked over at Butch for the first time since he walked in, with a frown. "What makes you say that?"

Butch went to his desk and sat at his chair. "There's a disco ball, hanging from the mirror."

Ham scoffed. "That could mean anything."

"Not likely, Man." Butch said, slightly shaking his head.

A few minutes later, Rhetta and Bobby walked in, then Rhetta went up to Ham. "Did you meet your partner?"

"No, but it better be a guy."

Butch grinned at Bobby. "What are you smiling about?"

"Did you see that Camero parked outside?" both Rhetta and Bobby nodded. "It's sweet, huh?"

Suddenly, Kate walked out of her office, followed by a woman with long brown-ish - blonde-ish hair, who looked about 5'4 to 5'5, wearing black Dickies, a dark grey button up shirt, a black leather jacket, and navy blue Chuck Taylors. "Everybody, listen up." she started. "I'd like you to meet, the new member of our team: Detective Haley Logan, who was highly recommended by Captain Sawyer from the LAPD, make her feel welcome... Detective Logan, this is." she pointed one by one. "Rhetta - she's our forensics specialist, Henry - is the coroner, that's Butch Ada, his partner Bobby Stillwater, and sitting in front of your desk, is your partner Ham Dewey."

"Hello." Haley waved. "Nice to meet all of you."

"Okay, that's everything." Kate nodded. "Welcome to the OCPD and everybody get back to work."

Ham glared at Haley, then walked up to Kate with a scowl. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"In my office." then both of them walked in there. "How can I help you Ham?"

"Out of all the goddamn officers or detectives in the whole state of California or even in the USA, my new partner is a woman?"

Kate sat down in her chair. "Ham, from what her captain faxed over, she's has the credentials, and she's a great detective, but mostly, she _needed _to transfer here."

"Why?"

"Her mother is dying and she lives in the city, so Haley wanted to be closer to her."

"Oh, how convenient." Ham scoffed. "Grace hasn't even been gone two weeks and she's being replaced."

Kate quickly stood up from her seat, resting her hands on the desk. "Look, Grace was a good friend of mine, as well as yours and then some, and someone like _her_, can _never_ be replaced, but we still have a job to do, and you needed a partner."

"Do you remember what happened last time, we let some outsider come into our... family?"

"Yes." Kate nodded. "I remember."

"That bitch was IA- a rat, to take Grace down... what makes you think that won't happen again? Maybe they can't take Grace down, because she's dead, but what if it's one of us?"

"Ham, you need to stop being paranoid." Kate crossed her arms over her chest. "I can assure you... Detective Logan is not IA, nor has she ever been."

"Riiiiiight." Ham rolled his eyes. "We'll see what happens when she's the one that drills this squad deep into the ground." he growled, then stormed out of the office, and stormed out the door.

"This is gonna be fun." Haley said thought to herself, as she was putting a few things onto her desk. A few seconds later, Butch leaned against it, with a goofy grin. Haley looked up at him."Yes?"

"So, you're from California?"

"Uh-huh, born and raised."

Butch looked down. "What's up with your shoes?"

Haley chuckled, looking at his cowboy boots. "What's with yours?"

"I'm a country boy, down to the bone." he said, proudly.

"Yeah, well, I'm a California girl and you'll probably see me wearing flip flops or." she lifted her leg. "My Chuck Taylors."

Butch nodded. "So, do you know who's Camero is out in the parking lot?"

"Mine."

"I knew it."

"Yep... Chuck is my baby."

"Chuck? You named your car Chuck?"

"Yeah, after my shoes."

"That's." Butch laughed. "That's different."

"Well." she shrugged. "I like being different."

Butch looked down on her desk and noticed a dog tag on her key chain. "Were you... in the military?" he asked, pointing at it.

"No, not me... that _was_ my fiance."

"Was?"

"Yep." she nodded. "He was deployed to Afganistan in the fall of 2004, then two weeks before Christmas, two days before his approved leave, he was killed in a convoy, during a routine extraction."

"Damn... I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, Butch." Haley sighed, picking up her key chain and looked at the dog tag. "But I keep it on here, then when my daughter is old enough to understand, I'll let her have it, and tell her how her daddy was a hero... I mean, I didn't even get the chance to him that I was pregnant."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Haley nodded.

"So, how old is she?"

"She turned five in June."

"Damn." Butch shook his head. "That must be hard, taking care of a kid all by yourself."

"Some days were hard, but thankfully, I had a best friend, who helped me out with everything, and let me tell you, _she_ is a godsend."

"That's good." Butch nodded.

"So." Haley started. "What's up with Ham?"

"Oh, he's been going through some things... his last partner, a good friend of ours, was killed a few weeks ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah... just give Ham some time, he'll come around. I mean, he's a good guy, and a good partner."

"Okay." Haley nodded. "When the time comes, will I be able to trust him with my life?"

"Will he be able to trust you?"

"Absolutely."

"Then yes, you can."

A few minutes later, Kate walked out of her office. "I just got a call... there was a robbery at a coffee shop, victim was female, and there's two possible witnesses." she looked over at Haley. "I let Ham know, so he'll meet you there."

"Thanks."

"I called him, just this once, but from now on, it's your responsibility to know where and to keep in contact with your partner."

"Duly noted, Captain." Kate nodded, then walked back into her office. "Here we go." Haley grabbed her sunglasses and stood up.

"Hey, just follow Bobby and I." Butch suggested, as all three of them walked out of the building. "I case you get lost or something."

"Thanks." Haley nodded, as Bobby shook his head, getting into his car.

"No problem." then after Butch got in, Haley got into her Camero, and they drove off. "Now, _that_... is a sweet car."

Bobby laughed. "Maybe if you kiss her ass a little more, she'll let you two have some time alone."

"His name is Chuck."

Bobby slightly looked over at Butch, completely confused. "Who's name is Chuck?"

"Haley's Camero."

Bobby laughed out loud, then shook his head, as he continued driving to the crime scene. "You got serious issues, my friend."

* * *

A/N: There you have chapter one! Hope you liked it! I'll try to do my best on it, but like I said, bear with me. Thanks a bunch everyone! Enjoy peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there, Peeps! I apologize for not updating this in, like, forever... but here's chapter 2. I also decided to go a different route with this, because it sounds so much better in my head. Like I said before, bare with me, and I'll try to do my best winging it, because I'm not that good at writing out a crime scene. Plus, the summary will be changed as well, I just have to figure out what I'm gonna put on there. I hope you all enjoy this and as always R&R!

* * *

...Chapter 2...

"I don't know what's happening and everything is changing so quickly. One minute you're here and the next? You're gone and out of my life completely." Ham dropped to his knees in front of the headstone. "Grace, how can I do my job without you? Captain Perry assigned me a new partner and it's a goddamn woman." Ham shook his head. "I can't do this, Grace, I just can't." he paused, taking a deep breath. "So what I'll do is, figure out a way to get rid of her some how. I'll do whatever I can to break her. It'll work, it has to work." he stood up, resting his hand on top of the headstone. "She don't belong there."

* * *

"Hey, Haley?" Butch called out as he picked up something from the ground with his pen.

"What you got?"

"It's a shell casing... from a .38."

"Okay." she nodded. "I talked to the witness and she only heard one gun shot, so that must be the one. Bag it for evidence."

"You got it, Girly."

"Plus the witness saw the suspect was around six feet tall, wearing..." she looked down at her little notebook. "Dark sunglasses, a black hoodie, and blue jeans."

"Alright." Butch nodded. "We'll get this guy, Haley."

"Oh, I know we will." she nodded, then she walked over to Rhetta, who was checking out the victims dead body. "So, Rhetta... COD?"

"One single gun shot wound to the back of the head, and given her position, she was running away from the suspect."

"Any sign of sexual assault?"

Rhetta looked up at Haley. "I won't know, until I fully examine her."

"Okay." Haley nodded, then when she glanced up, she saw Butch waving at her, so she went up to him. "Yes?"

"I found the gun, the suspect tossed it in the trash."

"Awesome... let's hope the asshole left some fingerprints or DNA."

"Let's hope." he put the gun in the evidence bag. "So... isn't your partner supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where he's at." she shrugged. "Captain Perry said that she called him, but who knows."

Butch put his hand on Haley's shoulder. "He'll come around... he's just going through some shit right now."

"Well, just as long as the shit don't interfere with getting our job done."

"I agree." Butch nodded.

"Haley." Bobby walked up to both of them. "The witness said, there was two-hundred dollars that was taken out of the register."

"Okay, thanks." Haley nodded, writing it in her little notebook, as Bobby walked over to Rhetta. A few minutes later, her phone rang. She held up her finger at Butch, then pressed the talk button. "Logan."

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey, Rachel... what's up?"

"Well." she took a deep breath. "I had to bring Briana to the hospital."

"What? Why?"

"She broke her wrist."

"How the hell did she do that?"

"Brie was in her room, putting up posters on the wall." Rachel took a deep breath. "And from what she told me, she climbed on top of her dresser, lost her balance, and her wrist broke her fall."

"That's just... wonderful." Haley groaned. "What hospital are you at?"

"O - U Medical Hospital, but when you get here, you need to sign papers to have Brie treated by the doctor."

"Okay, I'll put it in my Tom-Tom." she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "And I'll be right there." then she hung up her phone.

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really." Haley looked up at Butch. "My daughter is in the hospital."

"Uh-oh... is she okay?"

"Yeah, she just has a broken wrist, but I need to sign papers for her to be treated."

"Go." Butch nodded his head. "Bobby and I will finish up here. Your little girl needs you."

"Okay."

"Just meet up at the station when you're done, so we can go over the case, and you can call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Butch." she smiled.

"You're welcome." he winked, then Haley got into her Camero, and drove off.

...

Ham pulled up to the crime scene about ten minutes later and walked up to Butch. "What's going on?"

"Hey... it was a robbery gone bad. The female vic had a single gun shot wound to the back of the head by a .38 and the gun was tossed into the dumpster. According to the witness, two-hundred dollars was stolen out of the cash register, and a few minutes ago, Bobby found a shoe imprint."

Ham nodded and looked around. "Where's Haley?"

"She had to go over to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Her daughter got a broken wrist and Haley had to sign some papers for the doctor."

"Haley has a daughter?"

"Yeah." Butch nodded.

"When will she be back?"

"Not sure, but I told her to meet us at the station, so we could go over the case." Butch raised his eyebrow. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere, Man." Ham lied, then walked away.

* * *

Haley went up to the nurses station in the ER. "Excuse me?" she read the nurses name tag. "Lola?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my daughter, Briana Logan? She was brought in for a broken wrist?"

"Oh, yes, she's in exam room number five, but first." Lola gave Haley a clipboard with three pieces of paper. "You have to sign these, so Dr. Spencer can treat her."

"Okay." Haley nodded, then signed, and initialed all three of them. "Here you go."

Lola took the clipboard. "Thank you... the doctor will be in the room in a moment."

Haley gave her a smile and walked into the room. Once she did, she saw Briana crying, and cradled in Rachel's arms. "Hey, Brie."

"Mommy." Briana carefully got out of Rachel's arms and hugged Haley the best she could with one arm. "It hurts."

"I know, but the doctor will come in soon."

Briana looked up at Haley with sad eyes. "Did I mess up your first day of work?"

"No, no, of course not." Haley squatted to Briana's level. "Don't worry about my job, it's not important right now. Let's just focus on fixing your wrist."

"Okay, Mommy." Briana nodded.

Haley stood up and helped Briana on the exam table. "Rach, how long have you been waiting."

"Not too long."

Minutes later, there was a knock on the door, followed by a doctor in a white coat walking in. "Hello, ladies... I'm Dr. Chase Spencer."

Both Haley and Rachel raised their eyebrows, thinking that he was cute, then Haley cleared her throat. "Hi, I'm Haley, this is Rachel, and that's my daughter Briana."

"It's nice to meet all of you." he smiled. "Now let's get started on the little one's wrist."

...

While Briana was getting x-rays, Haley and Rachel were in the waiting room, looking at the vending machine. "Damn, Haley." Rachel whistled. "Dr. Hottie was checking you out."

"No, he wasn't."

"Sure he was." Rachel sighed. "Look, it's been over six years and by now, I think that James would want you to move on and be happy."

"Yeah, but I can't be with just _anyone_... whoever it is, has to be good enough and worthy enough for Brie."

"I totally agree, but that doesn't mean you can't find someone right now."

"We'll see, Rach."

"Haley?" both her and Rachel turned around and Haley looked surprised, as Rachel raised her eyebrow. "How's your daughter?"

"Uh, she's just getting x-rays on her wrist at the moment, but she'll be fine." she paused. "Why, Ham?"

"Butch told me where you were and I was concerned." Haley thought it was weird but nodded. "I'm glad she'll be okay."

Rachel nudged Haley's arm. "Oh, right... Ham, this is my best friend Rachel... Rach, this is my new partner Hamilton Dewey."

"Nice to meet you." he nodded. "Or you can just call me Ham." he shrugged. "Everyone else does."

"Okay." Rachel smiled, then noticed the awkwardness between them two. "Alright, I'm gonna go check on Brie." she chuckled, walking away.

"So, Ham." Haley started. "What are you really doing here?"

"First, I wanted to apologize about how I was this morning. I wasn't expecting my partner to be another woman... especially after I lost Grace, and it's not your fault. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." she smiled. "And I know, being the newbie and whatnot, I'll eventually find my way around everything and learn how things are supposed to go. I'm a fast learner, so I'll pick it up quick."

"Fair enough." Ham nodded. "And I also want you to know that you can count on me and I completely got your back."

"Thanks." she smiled again. "Ditto."

"So, is your boyfriend or husband meeting you here?"

"No, no." she shook her head. "I had a fiance'... he was killed in Afghanistan in a convoy during a routine extraction."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thanks... and I never go the chance to tell him that he was going to be a father."

"Damn." Ham shook his head. "It must have been hard for you... raising a child on your own."

"Yeah, some days were hard, but I had Rachel, plus I had my almost brother-in-law helping me out with Briana."

"At least you had help though."

"Yep." she nodded.

Ham looked at his watch. "So, I'll meet you at the station?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"See you in a little bit." he smiled, then walked away. Haley watched him, then when he disappeared around the corner, she went back into the exam room with a little smile on her face.


End file.
